It was only a matter of time
by Jounah
Summary: Sakura's feeling kind of down, so Sasuke decides to cheer her up.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that has to do with Naruto.**

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Sakura/Sasuke fic, so please review. It'd be much appreciated. Sorry if I got some things wrong, I wasn't too sure myself. Also, if I messed up on some grammar or spelling, I'm extremely sorry. Anyways, hope you enjoy my fic.**

Sakura sat near the water's edge, tears falling down her face, the wind blowing gently through her bubblegum pink hair.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" She turned around abruptly, furiously wiping away her tears.

"H-h-hello Sasuke," she shakily greeted, a small smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Nothing," she answered, her smile growing slightly.

He sat down next to her and cupped her face in his hands, turning her to face him. Her eyes widened.

"Sasuke…?" He brought her body close to his and hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked for the third time, stroking her hair softly. "And don't say 'nothing'." He added.

She stayed silent, closing her eyes and leaning against him, content with just being in his arms. She brought her arms up a little and clenched his shirt tightly with her fists.

"Sasuke," she said quietly, her voice shaky. "I-I feel l-like I've…like I've failed you." She whispered the last part, burying her face in his chest. He continued to stroke her hair calmly, but inside he was a little shocked.

"Why?" He asked, curious all the same.

"I lost the baby." She pulled away and faced the water again. "It must've been hard for you to ask me to marry you; it must've been even harder to…you know. And then I messed up everything." He silently moved behind, wrapping his arms around her tightly, resting his face by her neck. "Sasuke?" She asked.

"Don't think that way anymore," he mumbled against her neck. She shivered at the touch; he pulled her closer.

"Arigatou," she whispered. He turned her around and brought her chin up. Staring into her emerald eyes, he caressed her face gently. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. Slowly, he leaned forward and gently kissed her. He pulled away, breathless, and said, "We have other chances. Don't think that way again." She smiled and nodded slightly. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, surprising him slightly.

"I love you," she murmured into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Even though he didn't say it, she knew that he loved her as well. Now, he was kinder and gentler with her. She smiled; she knew that he would take care or her and protect her, just like she would him.

They sat there for who knows how long, arms wrapped around each other comfortably. A cooler breeze flew through the garden suddenly. She shivered, snuggling closer to him.

"Let's go inside," he suggested, standing up. He held out a hand which she grabbed. He pulled her up and put his arm around her waist. She blushed slightly.

As they walked to their room, a smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. Slyly, he brought his arms under her and lifted her into his arms bridal style.

"Sasuke!" She shrieked, wrapping her arms around his neck. The smirk was plastered on his face the entire time he walked to their room.

In the room, he laid her on the bed and lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you," he said suddenly.

"Really?" She looked at him, a look of complete surprise on her face.

"Yes, really," he smiled. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. She smiled again before snuggling close to him, falling asleep immediately.

**Seven years later…**

"Mama!" yelled a girl happily, her bubblegum pink hair shining brightly in the sunlight. Her big obsidian colored eyes sparkled, extremely noticeable on her pale face.

"'kaa-san," said a boy, his dark hair glossy in the morning light, and his emerald eyes happy and light.

The girl ran over to Sakura and wrapped her arms around her, almost knocking her over. The boy simply smiled and gave her a small hug.

"Whoa," she said, laughing gently as she hugged them back. Behind her, Sasuke came walking up, a small smile on his face. Nowadays, he was smiling more often.

"I wanna go to auntie Hinata and uncle Naruto's home," Amarante begged, making big puppy dog eyes at both her parents.

"Yeah, uncle Neji and auntie tenten might be there too," Akio added. "Then maybe I can fight with Keitaro and Ryu." He smirked, ready to show off his sharingan to them.

"Ryu and Keitaro can beat you, so don't get so cocky. After all, they do have their father's byakugan, and their mama's ability to target something and get it without missing. It's better if you practice with them. That way you know their weaknesses and stuff." She too smirked at the last part.

"So can we go then?" Akio asked, swinging around to face his parents.

"I guess," Sakura replied, looking to Sasuke who simply nodded his agreement. "Alright then."

Akio and Amarante smiled at each other and took a running start towards where the Hokage lived.

"See Sakura?" Sasuke said, coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It only took a matter of time." Sakura smiled as they followed their children.


End file.
